Accidents Happen Sometimes
by allison221
Summary: Everyone knows that Gibbs loves his coffee. When he drinks a lot and then finds himself without a bathroom in sight, he ends up paying the price. But Tony and McGee are there for him.


Accidents Happen Sometimes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to CBS.**

 **As much as I love Gibbs, I just can't stop whumping him. This time, he drinks too much coffee and has to suffer the consequences. His friends are there to help him, though.**

 **I admit, I love stories that take place in cars. Anything can happen, which makes it fun to write them. Also, this is my very first wetting story. I know that some people like that and some don't. I hope I do okay.**

"Are we almost there?"

It was McGee's question, but it was exactly what Gibbs was thinking at the moment. Not that it would really help his situation, though. As soon as they arrived at the site, they would have to talk to the dead marine's commanding officer. There would be no time for a break, which was what Gibbs really wanted right now.

It was his own fault, though. He knew he should have gone to the bathroom before he left with Tony and McGee, but he didn't.

Honestly, when he felt that first twinge in his bladder before he left, he didn't think it was that serious. At the time, he thought he could wait, but now here he was, trapped in a car with his two younger agents.

"What are you, a kid?" Tony replied to McGee, smirking a little. "We'll get there when we get there."

So far, they had been on the road for about twenty-five minutes, which was enough time for Gibbs' bladder to fill up with all that coffee he had earlier in the day.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore, but since he didn't want anyone to know, he would have to manage with just squeezing his legs together.

After five minutes passed, it was becoming unbearable. Gibbs felt like he was going to pop anytime now. If he didn't speak up, then there was a slight chance that he might wet himself. However, there was no way in hell he would let that happen, especially not in front of Tony, who was sitting in the driver's seat right next to him.

"Tony," Gibbs said in a voice that was so soft, Tony didn't even notice that his boss was talking to him. Raising his voice, Gibbs tried again to get the agent's attention. "Tony. Tony. Tony!"

"What, what is it, boss?" Tony finally responded, now aware that Gibbs was speaking to him. Thinking that the boss had been quiet for most of the trip, he figured it must be something important. "Something wrong?"

Looking at Gibbs, Tony couldn't help but notice that he was extremely restless. He wouldn't stop moving in his seat. It also looked like his face was flushed.

As the young agent stared at him, Gibbs' face started to heat up quickly. He really didn't want Tony to know that he might wet himself like a toddler if he didn't get to a bathroom sometime soon. Saying that he was desperate to pee and couldn't hold his bladder much longer was humiliating, but if he wanted to avoid having an accident in the car, he would have to suck it up and tell Tony the truth.

"I-I-I gotta pee," Gibbs admitted, embarrassed, but relieved to have gotten it off his chest. "Now. I don't care where, just anyplace with a toilet. I can't hold it much longer."

"How much coffee did you have today?" Tony asked, surprised to hear this confession. He knew Gibbs loved his coffee, but he thought he was always careful about going to the bathroom before heading out on a case.

"I don't know," Gibbs said nervously as he clutched his groin. "About three or four cups."

"Well, why didn't you go before we left?" McGee asked, joining in.

"I didn't have to go then," Gibbs claimed, blushing at McGee's question. That was something that parents asked their children. "I didn't think it was that serious at the time."

"So, which is it?" Tony asked, confused by the two conflicting statements. "You didn't have to go or it wasn't that serious? It can't be both."

Groaning, Gibbs yelled, "Okay, I did have to go! I thought I could handle it later. I didn't think my bladder would fill up so quickly, all right? Now would you please help me find a bathroom?"

By now, he was squirming in his seat a lot more than before. The pressure in his bladder was starting to hurt.

From the backseat, McGee could hear what sounded like whimpering.

Worried about his boss, he asked, "Does it hurt?" Although it might have been a stupid question with an obvious answer, he still felt the need to ask. He always hated seeing or hearing Gibbs in pain.

"Like hell," was Gibbs' reply. The pressure in his bladder was growing. "Oh, God, I have to go so bad right now. Please tell me we're getting close to a gas station or a restaurant or something."

"Just hang on," said Tony. "Can you hold it a little longer?"

"I don't know, maybe five more minutes?"

"Only five minutes?" Tony was now becoming especially concerned.

"Yes!" Gibbs exclaimed. "I swear to God, If I don't get to a bathroom in about five minutes, there will be an unpleasant smell in this car!"

Tony immediately stepped on the gas. It would definitely not be good if the boss had an accident in the car. Besides the fact that it would smell horrible, Gibbs would be extremely embarrassed and the rest of the car ride would be incredibly awkward.

Suddenly, a few seconds later, Gibbs started yelling in a panic, "No, no, no, no, no! Damn it! This isn't supposed to happen!"

Tony turned to see that a large wet spot had formed on Gibbs' pants and was still growing. He had absolutely no idea what to say. This had never happened before, at least not to Gibbs.

When he did finally speak, he said, "Five minutes? More like five seconds." He had said it to himself jokingly, but he instantly regretted saying it out loud.

Looking over at the passenger side, he locked eyes with Gibbs, who was starting to tear up.

"Shit!" Tony muttered under his breath, angry and ashamed with himself. He wished he could learn to stop speaking without thinking. He never wanted to make Gibbs cry. He never even realized he could make his boss cry. How was that even possible?

"Nice, Tony," McGee snarked. "Real nice. Make a rude joke and hurt his feelings? That's how you plan to comfort him?"

Gibbs couldn't even deny that his feelings had been hurt. It felt like they had been stomped on repeatedly. He knew that Tony always said stupid things, but this one stung.

"No!" Tony exclaimed. "I didn't mean to! I'm-I'm an idiot, okay? Just slap me like you always do, boss."

"But it's true," Gibbs said in a shaky voice lacking his usual confidence. "You were right. I only lasted for a few seconds. I couldn't even hold it for just one minute. I really am pathetic, aren't I?"

Hearing the boss be so hard on himself made Tony feel sick. Wanting to make up for the comment he made that had caused Gibbs to feel so bad about himself, he replied, "No, you're not pathetic. It's okay. Accidents happen sometimes. I know, I know. That's something parents say to their children, but it's true. I'd be lying if I said it never happened to me."

"Same here," McGee added. "I can admit it. It happened to me too."

"And you can't say that it's different for you because you're the boss," Tony continued. "We won't let you get away with that."

"It's just that I-I . . ."

Unable to finish what he was going to say, Gibbs folded his arms together as he looked down at his feet.

"Are you afraid?" Tony guessed. "Afraid that we won't respect you anymore? Or look up to you?"

Gibbs nodded his head and turned to face Tony. "Isn't that how you feel?" he asked sadly. For some reason, he couldn't control the emotion in his voice. Just the thought that his team might think he was too weak was unbearable.

"No!" Tony yelled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course not! I told you, I'm an idiot! It doesn't matter if what I said was true! It was still hurtful and stupid! Mostly stupid! I never should have said it!"

"How could you even think that, boss?" McGee asked, shocked at Gibbs' question. "We will always respect and admire you. Nothing could ever change that."

"McGee's right," Tony said, hoping some of this was getting through the boss's head. "We don't care about this," he said, gesturing toward Gibbs' soaked pants and his seat, which was also covered in urine. Although he knew what he was going to say next was ridiculously sappy, he didn't care. "We care about you," he said, putting his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "I care about you."

Before Gibbs could say anything in response, McGee started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Tony," he said, laughing as he spoke. "I don't mean to laugh. I know it kind of ruins the moment, but I wasn't expecting you to say something so cheesy. I thought you were going to say something else."

"Well, I'm glad you find my feelings so amusing," Tony said, rather annoyed that he was being laughed at for saying what he felt. "Can we focus?"

Looking over at his boss, he noticed that Gibbs' eyes were still misty. He suspected that it might be partly because of all the comfort he and McGee were trying to give him.

"You had an accident," Tony stated calmly to his boss. "We don't care. I mean, we do care, but we don't respect you any less for it. So, we're going to clean you up and take care of you now. I'm going to find a store and buy some clean pants for you. I know your size. You're gonna change in the car and then we'll go and talk to this guy. And then I'll treat you to something nice."

"Really?" McGee asked, raising his eyebrow. "How nice are you talking?"

"I don't know," Tony answered. "Whatever he wants. I was thinking something like food or a drink."

"Not coffee," Gibbs spoke in a soft voice. He didn't even want to think about it. Too much coffee had landed him in this mess, literally speaking.

"Right," Tony agreed. "No coffee. Of course. So, what would you like? Just name it and I'll get it for you."

After thinking about it for a while, Gibbs asked, "Could we get some beer?" As he shifted uncomfortably in his wet pants and seat, he added, "And maybe some ice cream? I'd like something cold."

"So, does this include me?" McGee asked, not wanting to be left out. "All three of us?"

"Yes, McGoo, all three of us." With a sly smile on his face, Tony continued, saying, "But I'm only paying for me and Gibbs. You're on your own."

"Yeah, I figured as much," McGee said, only slightly irritated. He knew Tony was being cheap but was also trying to cheer Gibbs up. He couldn't be that mad.

Eventually, Tony found a clothing store. While he went in, Gibbs stayed behind. McGee thought about going in with Tony but decided not to. He didn't want to leave Gibbs all by himself. Somehow, it just felt wrong.

Knowing how uncomfortable Gibbs was, sitting in a puddle of piss for quite a while, he asked, "Do you want to sit in the back with me until Tony comes back?"

"It wouldn't bother you?" Gibbs asked, turning around to face McGee. "I'm still wet and I probably smell."

"But you must be very uncomfortable sitting there," McGee pointed out. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Come on over."

Since he really didn't want to stay in his seat, Gibbs got out of the passenger seat and opened the door to the backseat. McGee unbuckled and slid over to make room.

"Thank you," said Gibbs. He couldn't believe how nice both McGee and Tony were treating him. It really did feel good to know how much they cared.

After a few minutes went by, Tony emerged from the store. Once back inside the car, he handed the fresh pants over to his boss.

"Come on," he said to McGee. "Let's get out and give him some privacy, okay?"

Once Tony and McGee got out of the car, Gibbs started to take his pants off. Seeing the big wet spot on them, he couldn't help but think how disgusting it was. How disgusting he felt. Yet it didn't matter. Tony and McGee weren't disgusted by him at all. Or at least, they didn't act like it. They were nothing but caring and sympathetic.

When he was done putting the new pants on, he knocked on one of the car windows.

Hearing this, Tony went back to the driver's seat and McGee returned to the back seat with Gibbs.

Before long, they finally made it to the site. Gibbs was his usual tough, confident self, trying to get information out of the commanding officer.

After getting all the information they could, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee headed back to the car.

Once inside, Tony asked, "You still want that beer and ice cream, boss?"

"You did promise," Gibbs answered, smiling a little.

"Are you starting to feel better now, boss?" McGee asked hopefully.

After thinking about it, Gibbs replied, "Yeah, I guess I am kind of. . . relieved." Then he started to chuckle about what he had just said. Tony and McGee joined in.

"You just made a joke," Tony said, surprised. "You must be feeling better."

Nodding and still smiling, Gibbs responded, "I am. And I have you to thank for that. Both of you."

Tony and McGee smiled back at him.

"Well, it kind of comes with the job," Tony responded. "After all, we are a team. Which reminds me, I need to do this. You know, for what I said earlier when you, you know." Then, with his free hand, he smacked the back of his head multiple times. "And you can feel free to slap me as many times as you'd like, boss," he added.

"We'll see what happens," Gibbs replied. "Now let's go."

Tony then started the car and began driving. Gibbs rested his head on the backseat while McGee took out his phone to look at his emails.

Although all three of them knew to never bring this day up again in the future, they certainly wouldn't forget it. It was awkward and embarrassing, but they all felt a little bit closer to each other.


End file.
